


Mr. Potatoe Chip

by DemonJumpr



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anger, Comedy, M/M, Plot Twist, Sexual Activities, Teasing, at least I think so, daydream, sensory over load
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJumpr/pseuds/DemonJumpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot really REALLY just wanted to get this work done, but a certain someone has decided to raid his apartment and eat all his chips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Potatoe Chip

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting was being a bitch so i just left it, sorry to disapoint. ANyways I wrote this for a friend of mine who has a tiny tiny obsession w these two, YES i saw the season finale

He was trying really hard, you know?

All Elliot wanted to do was look up on this guy who was trying to worm his way into - and ruin - Gideon’s life. Harry had swung by work with a realator the other day and there was an argument in Gideon's office. Elliott liked them too much to let some guy cause any problems.  
It started fine, the typical search and read and search some more. The silence was only broken by the tap of his fingers on the keyboard as he worked every kink and wrinkle out of this man’s life - his entire existence out in the open for Elliot to look down upon.  
Well, in his perfect world that's what was going on.  
Instead, there was the constant, noisy crunch of chips being chewed at a volume that could've only been on purpose. Flipper whined softly for one of his own, and Elliot had to restrain himself from spinning around and throwing something at that smug bastard that made himself home on his couch.  
“You know, I haven't had these since I was a kid. Still taste as terrible as before,” Mr. Robot laughed and took another overly-loud bite.  
“Then go enjoy them somewhere else,” the words were bitter on Elliot’s lips. Why wouldn’t he just leave him alone? All he wanted to do was work on this. Just go away, he wanted to scream, leave me alone.  
For what seemed like the hundredth time, Mr. Robot got much too close to his back, leaning over Elliot’s shoulder to look at the screens thoughtfully as the young man typed and clicked away. Thankfully, he wasn’t quite rude enough to chew in his ear but Elliot could tell it was going to happen sooner rather than later. Elliot didn’t stop typing though.  
That would mean Mr Robot had won.  
That’s probably what this all was - another stupid game of his to probably prove some stupid point to one of the guys at fsociety.  
Jesus, why wouldnt he just go away.  
“I told you Elliot, I was in the neighborhood and I have a few hours to kill. Be a pal.”  
Elliot was 100% positive that his breath on my cheek wasn’t at all distracting. No much more than the pleasant warmth that seemed to radiate from the older man as he hovered so close to him.  
“I’m not your pal. Go away,” Elliot repeats. Two hours of this nonsense already, how much longer was there? How many more times was Elliot going to have to hold his breath as Mr. Robot peered over his shoulder, or rubbed a hand on his head, or patted his back. What was with this guy and personal space? Why wouldn’t he just fuck off?  
There was no response but Elliot didn't need to be looking to know that Mr Robot had chosen to look around his apartment instead. Thankfully the chip chewing had stopped too.  
“So what did this guy do to warrant your attention” came the causal question from across the room.  
“He works retail and wants to buy my boss’s apartment, but Gideon has made it clear he didn't want to sell it. Now he is trying to use Harry against him. Its causing unnecessary tension at work” well it was mostly true. Gideon had already been pretty wound up so there was barely a difference in his already sour attitude when Harry had left.  
“Ah, kind of petty don't you think”  
Elliott didn’t answer but he wasn't really paying attention. Apparently Mr. realtor was pretty into the BDSM scene and there was a bunch of photos up on some website. Elliot couldn't help but stare for a moment, how did he get his leg to…?  
The crunch in his ear was so loud he jumped. Mr Robot was staring over Elliots shoulder at the same picture, looking utterly bored.  
“Didn't realize you were into this kind of stuff Elliot”  
“I’m not”  
“Right, so your telling me that you're not at half mast right now”  
“You fucking-”  
Whirling around in his chair to yell to him to get out Elliot instantly came face to face with Mr Potato chip. His breath caught and he honestly had no idea what to do. He was so much closer than ever before, nose simply inches away from Elliots own. His hazel eyes bore right into Elliots, casual yet challenging. Though probably not in the way that raced through the young mans mind. He hadn't shaved in a few days so his scruff held the small remnants of his chips, and Elliot had this odd need to slowly lick each crumb off.  
“Hey kid, I dont judge. Who am I to care if you're gay” his breath was hot on Elliotts face as he stayed right where he was, unwavering.  
“I’m not gay”  
‘though I’m feeling pretty gay right now’ he thought to himself irritably.  
“Okay bisexual, sorry” the cockiness in his tone made Elliot want to smash his mouth against his, biting his lip and making him bleed. Maybe then he wouldn't sound so know-it-all.  
“I’m not bi” Elliot snapped, but before he could continue he was very much in his space. Very much on his face. Kissing him, and hard. It was a sensory overload.  
The pain of the harshness from the kiss seemed endless and a sharp contrast to the surprising softness of Mr Robots lips. The smell of his cologne which was subtle but still there leftover from this morning. The sound of Elliots heart stopping in his chest before kickstarting with renewed power and the slightest of moans he would’ve sworn never happened if confronted. There was the slight saltiness of the same chip crumbs he was thinking about earlier and the faintest taste of beer. Then there was the blackness of the back of his eyelids which he had no idea had slipped shut, but all these were fleeting thoughts as he simply basked in the moment. In fact he had leaned into this kiss, arching his back ever so slightly as Mr Robot leaned forward, resting his hands on the arms of the chair, chip bag long forgotten on the ground as Flipper sniffled through it for crumbs.  
Elliot couldn't quite describe this, it was just like every other kiss he had in his life. Nothing special really, but for some reason he wanted to melt back into his chair and let Mr Robot do as he pleased. It was harsher for sure, but the physical contact did not bother him at all like it had with every other person he had done this with. Well he wasn't usually on the receiving end either, but it was always good to try something new he guessed.  
There was a moment for air, but instead of kissing him Mr Robot grabbed elliots lower lip in his teeth and bit down, causing him to gasp.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since i saw that pretty fucking face of yours online”  
Elliot snorted but didn't say anything, instead leaning forward to engage his lips once more. It was less harsh this time but it certainly didn't lack passion. Grabbing Mr Robot's old coat Elliot pulled him closer, paying no mind to the hands that had moved to his lap. At this point he didn't care. Maybe just this once, he would be gay.  
There was a click as Elliots belt was undone along with the rest of his jeans, and it suddenly occurred to him that he had no clue what Mr Robot's hands felt like. Where they rough? Calloused? Maybe they would be softer than he thought if Mr Robot had spent his whole life behind a computer like Elliot had.  
Pulling away the older man dropped to one knee, never breaking eye contact with Elliot as he pulled down the boys jeans and boxers. Sure enough Elliot was rocking a hard on and Mr Robot seemed even more smug than before.  
“What was it again, ‘i'm not gay’” he snorted.  
“Maybe bi” Elliot huffed, his cheeks slightly red in embarrassment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but the thought flew out of his mind as the feeling of Mr Robots breath faded over her cock, just enough to leave him breathless. They never broke eye contact, Elliot watched eyes wide, as Mr Robot coyly stuck his tongue out leaning forward to-  
~CRUNCH~  
Elliot jerked slightly as the chip crackled in his ear much louder than ever before, snapping him out of his daydream in an instant. Mr Robot was staring over his shoulder again, but it felt just as gross as when anyone else did. The sense of euphoria and pleasure gone in an instant.  
“Doesnt look very interesting, what's caught your eye” Mr Robot asked glancing at Elliot.  
“Oh uh, nothing”  
“Really you kinda just stopped for a few minutes there kid, thought maybe something interesting was happening” and with a sigh of boredom Mr Robot flopped back onto Elliots bed eating chips and idly petting Flipper.  
Mildly horrified with himself Elliot went back to his previous task. It had been a while since he had a daydream like that. Especially one so vivid, the morphine that Shayla gave him was doing much better than usual. Huh. He had to keep that in mind for later. Elliot allowed himself to file that little mishap away in his mind, not forgetting it, but certainly not paying it any mind. Besides, it wasn't like that's what he wanted to happen, who would like an asshole like that?


End file.
